


Crybaby Apologizing

by stglaurens240



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crybaby Alex, Drunk Alexander Hamilton, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, George Washington is a Dad, Ham is cute, I swearrrrr, Idk how to tag.., M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Wall Sex, aahhh, after cabinet battle or something?, but a little bit, confused Thomas, everytime alex called Washington 'sir' he means 'daddy', update for a smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stglaurens240/pseuds/stglaurens240
Summary: Alexander is a crybaby.Jefferson loves to see him cry.(whole smut on chap 2)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my sucks grammar anyway  
> I tried..

Who knows a bastard, orphan, son of a whore—, all meaning to Alexander Hamilton, is such a crybaby— well, not really that word, just his tears are easily fall.

 

Yeah, everyone knows that, because Thomas Jefferson just made that small man burst into tears a few hours ago. So a lot of people in the cabinet saw Alexander’s tears and all assumed that he was too cute when he’s crying.

 

Thomas frowned, telling himself ‘NO WAY’ but deeply he just couldn’t deny that he likes to make fun of Alexander, make him crying, because that was so _cute_.

 

James Madison, who knows all of Thomas’s secrets and thoughts, looking with bored eyes as they walked out after meeting.

 

"You seems amused when he cried.”

 

"What? No, I didn’t, did I?” Thomas frowned, not really sure himself. He sometimes didn’t know what face he made when he looked at Alexander.

 

"Yes, you did.” Madison replied. He looked to the other side of the hall and see their subject, Alexander. "Oh, he’s there with Washington, wanna get a pic to show yourself what your face looked like, Thomas?”

 

"Shut up, James. I’d go talking to him, remind me not to be too amused in Washington’s sight.” Thomas shrugged.

 

And Madison just sighed.

 

 

  
Alexander sobbed, biting his lips while George pat his head, soothing him. "I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t meant to cry but..”

 

"Shh, son, it’s ok. See? No one blamed you. Just stay more calm and don’t go so angry next time, alright?” George said with gentle smile, even though he knew it wouldn’t be Alexander’s one last time from being so emotional. This man was like robot with feelings. He worked a lot like it’s running out of time yet still wanted an attention from socials. And being a easy teardropper just made him looked more like human.

 

"Yes, sir.” Alexander nodded happily, suddenly frowned when he saw Thomas walked toward his way. "Jefferson?”

 

Then George just turned around, standing in front of him and by his 6" plus height, Alexander couldn’t see anything but George’s back and some parts of Thomas’s curly hair.

 

"Good afternoon, secretary Jefferson. What’s your business?” George asked.

 

"Good afternoon, president Washington.” Thomas smiled, trying not to laugh as he couldn’t see Alexander at all when George was standing there. "I have a attachment you had to sign, Sir.” He handed some papers to George, still smiling while looking over George’s shoulder to the one behind him. "And I want to ask Hamilton out for dinner.”

 

 _"What?_ ” That was Madison, George, and Alexander.

 

"Just to apologize, Sir.” Jefferson explained.

 

Alexander pouted his face, looking at Jefferson from behind George’s back like a 6 years old child. He shook his head slightly.

 

"I’m not going with you!”

 

"I’m not going to convince you, Alexander.” Thomas said, walking back to Madison. "But if you change your mind, I’ll wait at HR room at seven, ok?”

 

"I’ll NEVER go there.” Alexander said after him, looking at George for some help.

 

George didn’t trust Jefferson very much when he said ‘just to apologize’ but it’d be great if they stop arguing at each other so hard. (And that made his son cry so..)

 

"I suggest you should go, son, he seems nice.”

 

"Sir..!”

 

 

...

 

And near seven, Alexander appeared at HR room with his wanna-cry-but-can’t face.

 

It surprised Thomas, doesn’t know himself that why he was so delight. He smirked and pulled Alexander by his hand into the elevator.

 

"You said you wouldn’t come.” He said.

 

"George told me I should came.” Alexander replied.

 

"Huh,” Jefferson snorted, wanting to joke him ‘ _Who’s daddys good boy? You are._ ’ but didn’t. He didn’t want Alexander to walk away.

 

_Just right now._

 

"What’d you like for dinner?” Thomas asked softly.

 

"Anything.” Alexander answered, looking around at everything but Thomas. "I’m not very hungry..”

 

"You didn’t even have lunch. Eat something.”

 

"Were you stalking me, Jefferson?” Alexander frowned.

 

"No,” He said, smiling. "I guessed it from your habit.”

 

"Fuck you.”

 

"Language, Alexander.” Thomas scolded at him.

 

But the secret is: He /does/ stalking Alexander. And it’ll be his secret forever… except with Madison though.

 

 

Thomas drove Alexander to a small bar, not far from their working place. He ordered two steaks and watching Alexander enjoying it so far made him kinda happy. It took a long time until Thomas shook his head to himself.

 

"You said you’re not very hungry.” He teased.

 

"Shut up.” Alexander swore at him with his face flushed a little. "It was ok.. uhm, delicious.” He said shyly.

 

"Told ya’” Thomas smirked, turning his face to the bartender before he spoke with the smaller man again. "If you want beer or anything feel free to order. I’ll pay it.”

 

"All?”

 

"Like I said, just to _apologize_. You cried real hard in the cabinet that afternoon.”

 

Alexander’s face went redder, doesn’t know if it was from anger or embarrassed. "Don’t you ever talk about that again!”

 

"Ok, ok...don’t cry Alexander, just order the beer, alright?”

 

"You said you’ll pay all of them, Jefferson.” He smirked, looked more like childlish naughty smile. And THAT is the first time Thomas saw Alexander smiled to him ever. Feeling helpless, Thomas frowned to hide all of it in his head.

 

  
He had no idea that the next two and a half hours would be a real mess.

 

"Hamilton, you’re _drunk_.”

 

"No, I’m _not_.. can have another round tonight.”

 

"You. Are. Drunk.”

 

"Are you not paying anymore?”

 

"Money isn’t the problem here, Alexander.”

 

Thomas said, looking at the other man who is ready to sleep on the ground if he was on his feet. His face was so red and his hair was so messy, lips also look really swollen, like a magic magnet that made Thomas felt desperate for a kiss-

 

HOLY SHIT. Did he just want to kiss Alexander? His forever cabinet enemy?

 

20% of his mind said: NO

but the rest of it said: FUCK YES

 

And the problem came, maybe his confusion took so long that he didn’t hear what Alexander was saying. Now it just turned out Alexander started to cry.

 

"H-hey! What’s wrong?” Thomas asked, worried but deeply did feel amused when seeing those tears. God, he felt guilty, but not sorry.

 

"You’re ignoring me.” Alexander sniffed, tears falling like water. He was really drunk and can’t stop it.

 

"I’m just thinking something, sugar.” Thomas explained, getting up from his seat to pull Alexander up, the smaller man stumbled on his feet before fall in Thomas’s chest drunkenly. It was not bad as it seems, but everyone in the bar would see Alexander Hamilton crying childly on Thomas Jefferson’s shoulder.

 

Yeah..

 

"C’mon, I’ll take you home.” He whispered, left some dollars on the table before he carry Alexander out of the bar. Half of men looked at him jealously and Thomas didn’t care. Now Alexander was his, alone. It took few minutes after they got in a car and Thomas soothing him. Alexander finally stopped crying.

 

"Nghhh… Thomas..” Alexander mewled, curling himself on a carseat like a kitten. "Where are we going?”

 

"Your-” Thomas stopped as something came into his mind, he grinned at a little secretary on his side. "My place, you’re too drunk to go home, Alexander.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warn: A lot of Ham crying~!
> 
> I'm not really good at writing smut, but I have a LOT of plans writing smut

  
It wasn’t hard for Thomas to carry Alexander into his place, down the path, because of their height difference and Alexander was kinda light. The other man just mewled in his throat, arms around Thomas neck before his teeth came to nibble it. Thomas shuddered.

 

"Alexander?”

 

"What-..?” Alexander licked his lips before groaning drunkenly, eyes lidded, looking at Thomas with something they would call ‘horny’ in his eyes. Thomas gulped, this is really not a good sign to him. It was such a BIG turn on.

 

Alexander was literally half-hard when he started grinding himself on Thomas’s body. Made the taller man nearly lose control of himself. Thomas growled, squeezing Alexander’s round ass and whispered.

 

"If you do that again, I’m not sure what’ll happen.” He warned.

 

"Don’t you dare fucking stop, Jefferso- ah!”

 

 _Enough_. Thomas banged Alexander into the wall and started smashing their lips together. Guessing they wouldn’t make a way to the bedroom. Whatever it was, Hamilton started it with his little filthy body and mouth. Thomas may have some fantasy, but never knew Alexander was such a slut when he was drunk. Alexander’s arm wrapped around the taller man’s neck, and his legs around that hips, moaning slightly in his throat.

 

The heat was going hotter and hotter as they kissed, tongue swirling, tasting the alcohol in their mouth. Thomas felt dizzy, why the hell Alexanders kissing was so fucking good? Tomorrow he would be regret, but not gonna stop anyway. 

 

"Fuck- ah, fuck,” Alexander went vocal when the kiss was broken.

 

"Low your voice, neighbors gonna complain.” Thomas bit his neck, left him a dark hickey.

 

"Fuck them,” Alexander replied. He let out a pleasure moan when Thomas pulled his pants down a little, just by his thighs because his legs were still lock on Thomas’s hips, then unzipping it, letting his red, slick cock out to the cool air. Alexander shivered, "Fuck,” and swore again. 

 

"Not fuck you?” Thomas joked, hand stroking Alexander’s cock. He pinned Alexander to the wall by his body and Alexander’s arms were around his neck so, his both hands were free to do anything. He was thinking about taking Alexander's shirt off, but when it was there, he  was still sexy so Thomas decided to left it there. Fully clothes sex wasn't bad for him... for the first round, to be honest.

 

"Fuck me, Jefferson.” Alexander panted, staring into his eyes like a lil’ pup or something. And Thomas was who to say no?

 

"We’d regret this,” Thomas murmured.

 

“I think so,” Alexander babbled and kissed him again. Thomas kissed him back, before tilted his head to bit his little secretary’s ear. One hand on Alexander’s ass, another one in front of Alexander’s mouth, in fact, three fingers.

 

“Suck.”

 

He did have lube, but it was upstairs and he wasn’t patient enough. His mind just kept yelling to him that he wanted to fuck Alexander, hard, fast, make him cry and beg, only those thoughts kept Thomas aroused. Thomas gulped, feeling thirsty when he saw Alexander sucks his fingers, bite and lick it like a pornstar or something until his fingers were coated with saliva. He swore he never thought the other guy would be this hot.

 

Alexander moaned quietly when Thomas pulled his fingers out, but shuddered with a loud groan when those three fingers shoving in his ass, Thomas growled, jeez, that's _fucking tight_ , the way Alexander's hole clenching his fingers, damn.

 

"You're tight, so tight, baby." Thomas whispered, nibbled his jaw as he's stretching Alexander for his cock.

 

"Don't call me baby.." Alexander replied.

 

"Think you can stop me? Try it, Hamilton." Thomas smirked.

 

"I will— ah! yes, _there_ , harder," The smaller man rolled his eyes back with pleasure when the fingers inside hit his sweet spot. Everytime Thomas's fingers brushed against his prostate made him moan louder and louder. Thomas had to kiss him to shut him up, feeling Alexander's squirming in his arms.

 

"Tell me what you want."

 

"You! you, I want you, _need_ you, please." Alexander begged, tears in the corner of his both eyes. Thomas had to admit that was very cute when it plus with his flushed face and red, swollen lips.

 

"Wish you would be good like this in the cabinet," Thomas teased. Not give Alexander any sign, he pulled his fingers out and pushed his cock in until it bottomed out in one time.

 

"Ow!" Alexander cried out, tears started to fall. "That was hurt!"

 

"You'll like it."

 

Thomas kissed his tears, standing still for a while to give time for Alexander to adjust, before slamming in a brutal pace. They could hear a wet slap sound from skin to skin, Alexander cried, voice mixed between a little pain and pleasure everytime Thomas's cock hit his prostate.

 

"Fuck, _fuckfuckfuck_ , Thomas, there-.." He sobbed, literally couldn't think about anything but ‘fuck’ ‘harder’ ‘Thomas’ , his mind went blank. The man who he hates the most was driving him crazy.

 

"You're prettier when you're drunk." Thomas planted a lot of kisses and bite marks around Alexander's neck, collarbones and shoulders.

 

"Fuck me harder, please." Alexander was staring into his eyes, tears were all on his face, feeling desparate. Thomas didn't even think the word 'No'.

 

"Told ya will like that," He grinned.

 

It was a totally mess when Thomas go slower but harder and deeper. Helplessly, Alexander moaned loudly as he gripped Thomas's hair while he was fucked. Even with his shirt, he felt like his back was gonna burn from this fucking good wall sex. His voice started to hoarse, but wanted to beg more and more as his throbbing cock want.

 

"Thomas, I- I'l going to cum.."

 

"Uh- Not now, babe."

 

Alexander suddenly jerked when one hand of Thomas's gripped his cock, squeezing it slightly and not letting him come. The smaller guy panted, felt like being tortured as Thomas was continue slamming to him. He wanted this, wanted Thomas big cock shoving in him like it does right now, but more than everything he wanted to come. He was very, very close.

 

"Please, please, please, let me cum!" He sobbed, choked a little when he cried too much, "please, Thomas, I can't take it."

 

Oh, Thomas had seen Alexander being overact dramatic for a million times but in this situation it just made him want to tease more. He should really admit that after this he would be turned on by Alexander's tears. "You can, Alex."

 

"Thomasss," Alexander mewled in the cutest voice, arms around Thomas's neck went tighter when he tried to move his hips clumsily, in this position. "Please, I'll be your good boy, I would-" he sniffed, "rewrite my papers if you want, I- I'll do anything, Just let me cum now!"

 

"Fuck, Alex, you're-"

 

Alexander finished his sentence as Thomas was releasing his seeds into Alexander's tight hole. Thomas's heart was melted with that begging voice so he kissed Alexander hard, stroking his hand on Alexander's slick cock before let him come. Warm, white stripes spliting to his hand and their both shirts.

 

Alexander panted, exhausting, and still sobbing. He embraced Thomas and placed his head on the taller man's shoulder. His legs still locking around Thomas hips but he couldn't feel them right now, and the warm feeling from Thomas's cum in his body made him feel weird and good at the same time.

 

"Let's get to bedroom." Thomas whispered, kissing Alexander's temple lightly and sweet.

 

"Wherever... you bastard." Alexander sniffed.

 

"Be a good boy, Alexander." Thomas warned, "maybe some punishment would remind what you said from 5 mins ago, huh?"

 

"Thomas Jefferson!—"

 

He lost.

 

—

 

Alexander couldn't go to work next day because his legs were fucking shaky. Thomas let him rest and told him to stay, or he would tell George Washington about last night story. Alexander tried to argue, but ended up losing, again.

 

Thomas was with Madison as always when George coming to him, no doubt it was about Alexander. He was really like Alexander's dad. (Oh Thomas would make Alexander called him 'Daddy' next time!)

 

"Secretary Jefferson, how's Alexander? He didn't come to work. Is everything ok?"

 

Thomas smirked at the president, trying not to mind the feeling of the scratches on his back. Thomas wanted to tell him that ‘Your son was so cute when I fucked him when he was drunk,’ but all he said is just-

 

"Yes, everything's ok, Mr.President. Hamiton and I are cool now.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos would be a big gift ヽ(´▽｀)/
> 
> #kxzfic

**Author's Note:**

> Planning on writing /pwp/ sequel~ maybe?? leave kudos or comment what you think :3
> 
> thank you! #kxzfic


End file.
